


New Energies

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Finally, after what feels like forever, George and Lee find the chance to explore the new energies between them.





	New Energies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).

It was summer and just as usual, Lee came to visit at the Burrow. And just as usual— no, it was worse than usual – an extension of the long, hellish spring that George had just endured – he was finding it nearly impossible not to notice how distractingly attractive his best friend was.

He accidentally chucked a gnome at Fred while de-gnoming the garden, distracted by a droplet of sweat gliding down Lee’s back. (That of course started the gnome fight to top all gnome fights, only interrupted by their mum’s shouting.)

At dinner there was a game of footsie under the table served with long, teasing glances. And there was the way Lee’s smile lit up the room but seemed to be directed at him in particular.

Lee was so harmlessly flirtatious with everyone. It was hard to tell what he really wanted, even though George had the tiniest, most minuscule feeling that he flirted with him more than he did with others. It was like an impenetrable Shielding Charm, behind which Lee could be feeling Merlin knows what? Probably nothing, at best mutual _ something_ towards him.

George knew that shield. Lee had learnt it from him, and he had learned it from Fred, and together, they were all masters at playing the part of the Joker while also being royally good at avoiding their emotions. They were stuck in a frustrating but tantalising dynamic that left George’s heart pounding like he had been subject to ten Pepper-Up Potions.

It was getting near impossible to keep it from Fred.

Often during the day, he looked between them both and a curious expression spread across his face. George knew that expression. It meant trouble – he just didn’t know _what_ kind of trouble.

It was close to bedtime when the proverbial Dungbomb landed.

‘George and you can share,’ Fred said casually.

‘What do you mean? Mum already brought up the spare mattress for Lee,’ George said, careful to sound normal.

Fred cast a wordless scorching charm on the mattress standing in the corner. It went from glowing red-hot to speckled with soot to a cloud of dust that trickled to the floor.

‘Whoops, slip of the wand,’ he said, grinning at George. ‘My bad.’ He turned back to changing into his pyjamas.

George stared at the heap of ash for a moment and then turned to glance at Lee. Lee rummaged through his bag for his night things and didn’t notice him looking at him. But if George really looked closely, it was as if Lee was avoiding looking at him, or at Fred or the mattress situation.

With what felt like a rehearsal of his usual spirits, Lee grabbed his toothbrush and whistled to himself on the way out of the room.

George got into bed with a frown on his face.

Fred, in the bed on the other side of the room, was browsing through the latest Zonko’s catalogue, but seemed to be more occupied by sending amused looks at George.

George had come out to Fred the week before. He had told him that he was interested in blokes, but he hadn’t said anything about _which_ bloke.

‘I just want to know what it feels like,’ he had said.

‘Try it with Lee then, I think he’d be up for it,’ Fred said.

‘No, he’s a mate. It would be weird,’ George said, a little too quickly, leaving Fred the change to give him one of those long, disbelieving looks.

Now, apparently, Fred was having the time of his life trying to play matchmaker against George’s wishes.

There was a creek from the corridor signifying Lee’s return. Fred put the catalogue down and caught George’s eye and gave him a final wink before turning off the light on his bedside table.

George gave the dark room his best eye roll before turning around to lie on his other side. He heard Lee tiptoe through the room. The bed creaked and the mattress sank next to him.

The warmth and familiar scent of his friend hit him in an overwhelming wave. They barely had an inch between them in his narrow bed; no-one had thought to cast the bed wider. It was too late for that now, George would have to do it tomorrow. It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to, but Lee was probably wondering why he hadn’t already. He had probably expected the bed to be wider when he got back from the bathroom.

Lee shifted in the bed; George felt something graze his back, maybe an arm, and then rest there. He froze, wondered if Lee wanted him to scoot over.

They were used to lying next to each other on the grass outside Hogwarts or in one of their beds in the dorm working on their projects. Lee was very touchy-feely as a friend.

But this was different. This was an… intimate setting. And Fred was just a few feet away from them.

George listened to the steady breathing of his friend. Too steady – Lee wasn’t sleeping either, he was sure of it.

Everyone knew Lee liked both girls and boys. At least he was loud enough about the admiring remarks he made indiscriminately towards every fit piece of arse in school. Maybe… Maybe he was awake thinking about him the way George was thinking about him.

For what felt like forever, George kept still and tried to ignore the boy next to him becoming increasingly relaxed.

Lee’s warmth pressed against him and his dreads tickled his neck. George’s body felt like it was on fire. He wouldn’t survive another night. He wouldn’t survive a week of this.

*

The following night, Lee climbed into bed next to him like he had the first night. The bed remained as it was, narrow as ever, free of widening charms and full of George’s idiotic feelings.

He was as far from sleep as he could be, his mind racing over details of the day in a resolute attempt to ignore the boy next to him. There had been multiple times during the day that he had felt almost sure that Lee was feeling what he was feeling towards him, but then the moments had passed leaving him as confused as ever.

Lee suddenly leaned a little closer to him.

He stayed there for a moment, questioningly, and in that split-second during which he was about to move away, George let himself rest against him. Lee stayed where he was; George heard his breath became less steady.

Experimentally, he snuggled closer to Lee until they were almost spooning. To his delight, a shy arm grazed his rib and snaked around his waist. George took Lee’s arm and wrapped it tighter around him.

It felt amazing, cosy and exhilarating at once.

The implications of their positions hit him when he felt Lee’s crotch against his bum. It was like a lightning bolt had passed right through his spine down to his crotch.

He unwound himself from his little spoon cage and turned around to face Lee.

It was dark but he could make out his beautiful square jaw, full lips and gentle eyes, now lit up from excitement in the faint moonlight. He looked the same but somehow different, as if his presence was sharper. They stared at each other for a moment, silently aware of the new energies between them in this space.

George ran his fingers on Lee’s arm and watched him shiver under his touch. Encouraged by his reaction, he slid his arm around Lee’s back and pulled him closer. Lee responded equally by grabbing his back. He started to trace George’s spine with haphazard motions, flooding his skin with new sensation.

George felt a kiss on his neck and his breath hitched.

‘You okay?’ Lee whispered.

‘Yeah, wait…’ George grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cast a Silencing Charm around the bed. ‘That’s better.’

He turned back to Lee, and found him looking at him expectantly with a smile on his face. George’s eyes fluttered closed and he dove in, bringing their lips together.

George had done some snogging, but not lots of it, and with every passing moment he found himself less focused on the mechanics of it and more lost in _Lee_.

Suddenly the other bed creaked loudly. They both froze – George’s hand on Lee’s arse – and listened to Fred mumble something in his sleep and roll over.

They waited until Fred’s breath became steady to start kissing again, but the spell was broken, the tension gone.

*

The next day was spent in a new kind of torment: with the general Weasley bustle and Fred tagging along with them every moment, it was impossible to find the time and space to continue their nightly exploration. It felt like they were playing parts in a play; they were the only actors aware that everything that occurred during the day was just a story and the real things happened after dark.

With each long glance drawn between them like a silent caress, George felt almost desperate by the time it was night. They were getting ready for bed and he hadn’t had the chance to talk to Lee about last night, not to mention snog him.

They stayed up with Fred, plotting their pranks for next year and planning their future joke shop (Lee would handle sales and Fred and George would take care of development). It was good fun, but when Fred left for the bathroom, George felt himself stir awake from his near-sleep lethargy.

Finally alone for the first time that day, George and Lee looked at each other for a moment. In a wordless union, they both shot a Locking Charm on the bedroom door.

The sound of ascending steps came from the staircase and soon they heard Fred try the handle.

‘Hey! What’s going on?’ Fred said, pounding the door. ‘Let me in.’

‘We reckoned,’ George said, ‘if you’re so keen on getting us together, you’re required to give us privacy.’

And having said that, he pulled Lee into a kiss, finally uninterrupted.


End file.
